Richtofen's Betrayal
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT FOR MOON EASTER EGG* Rictofen and Samantha have swapped bodies. The Doctor is in control now. Can Takeo, Tank, Nikolai and Samantha stop them? And can they get help from a few old friends?
1. Never Trust a Doctor

Richtofen's Betrayal

Chapter One: Never Trust a Doctor

"But I want my body back and I will destroy that evil Richtofen for taking my daddy away!" yelled Richtofen, shaking his fist at the little girl floating in the pyramid. But he spoke with Samantha's voice, instead of his own.

"Oh, it vurked! Wunderbar!" the little girl giggled with glee. She now sounded like Richtofen. She turned her head to look at Richtofen. "No! No body for you! My minions are mine again! Ohhhh...das ist sehr guuuut..."

Samantha's eyes rolled up inside her head, as Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo looked at each other in confusion. Nikolai put his hand to his forehead.

"Maybe I have had too much vodka." he muttered.

Samantha noticed the other three and smiled.

"Ah, ja. My unconventional allies. I am so sorry, my friends." There was a pause, as everyone looked around in confusion. Richtofen, however, was still staring Samantha down.

"No, only joking. I despise you all. Espechially Dempschey. KILL ZEM MY MINIONS! GET ZE LITTLE GIRL FIRST!" Samantha yelled, as she sun bac down and the pyramid closed. Suddenly, a whole horde of zombies teleported in.

"They're swarming! Watch out!" yelled Tank, firing off his Stakeout, at the zombies.

Takeo stuck his Bowie knife into one of the zombies and yelled, "SHI-NE!" as he pulled it out.

Nikolai began firing off his Afterburner and screamed over the cacophony of zombies and weapons firing, "NO! NO VODKA FOR YOU!" He hit a zombie with the butt of his weapon when it came too close.

Richtofen had been standing in the corner, doing very little, even though he had the Wave Gun.

Dempsey glanced sideways at Richtofen, frustrated at how little he was doing to halt the increased amount of zombies.

"RICHTOFEN! USE THE FUCKING WAVE GUN!" he screamed at him, as another zombie fell victim to his Stakeout.

"Why did you call me that? I'm not Richtofen!" said Richtofen. Dempsey's brow furrowed at Richtofen's heightened girlish voice.

"My name is Samantha!" said Richtofen, stamping his foot and being oddly childish, even for him.

"Whaddya mean...?" But Dempsey was interrupted by Nikolai grabbing his shoulder, while Takeo grabbed the Wave Gun from Richtofen and used it on the zombies.

"QUIT BITCHING, AMERICAN! WE NEED TO GET TO THE TELEPORT OR WE DIE!"

"ALRIGHT! COME ON, RICHTOFFEN! I MEAN SAMANTHA! I MEAN...WHATEVER! LETS FUCKING MOVE!"

Dempsey grabbed Richtofen, as he muttered to himself, "So, this is what it's like when you're not controlling them..."

As they ran, a floating nuclear bomb appeared in front of them. Takeo smiled and reached out to touch it.

"Let the light of a thousand suns purify your soul!" But, just before he could touch it, it disappeared and Richtofen's laugh rang throughout Griffin Station.

"NEIN! No nuke for you, Takeo!"

Takeo made a frustrated noise, muttered something about, "dishonour" and followed the rest of the group outside. They all grabbed P.E.S's and shoved them on. Dempsey had to put Richtofen's on for him, as he seemed to have forgotten how.

They leaped into the teleporter. It took a long time, due to the lack of gravity.

"Weeee!" Richtofen squealed, as he landed. "It's just like flying!"

"Has he been stealing my vodka? He's crazy!" said Nikolai, staring at Richtofen.

"Perhaps is lack of honour?" said Takeo, as he landed behind them.

Dempsey just shook his head and pulled the teleport lever. The teleporter beeped and nothing happened.

"Main power offline. Back-up power active." said the female voice, surprisingly calm for the situation.

"Who didn't pay electric bill?" said Nikolai, as Dempsey pulled the switch multiple times.

"Are you freaking kidding me? No power!"

Richtofen's laugh echoed around the station again, as he gleefully announced, "I have turned off the power! You didn't really think I would let you escape that easily? ZEY ARE OUTSIDE MY MINIONS! KILL ZEM! DESTROY ZEEEEMMM!"

"FUCK!" Dempsey yelled, kicking the floor as hard as he could in low-gravity.

"You used a naughty word!" giggled Richtofen, pointing at Dempsey.

"I am close to hitting him." growled Nikolai, brandishing his Afterburner.

Zombies came jumping over the teleporter barriers and everyone, except Richtofen began to fire. It was surprisingly easy, until Richtofen spoke again.

"I vunder how you vould do, without veapons? Let us see, ja?" As Richtofen's voice said this, the weapons in everyone's hand disappeared. And yet, more zombies were coming.

"NO! I WANT TO DIE COVERED IN NAKED WOMEN AND VODKA!" yelled Nikolai, staring up at the swarming zombies.

"It was most honourable serving with you all." said Takeo, as he also stared up at the zombies.

"NO! NOT FAIR! I'm your leader! Obey meee!" Richtofen started crying, head in his hands.

"I'll see you all in hell, guys." said Dempsey. As the closest zombie reached out for him, he whispered one last, "Ooh-rah..."

Suddenly, everything went blue, as the zombies vanished and Richtofen's anquished cry of, "NEEEEEEEIIIIINNN!" vanished with them.

Dempsey landed on the ground with a hard thump. He could hear Takeo and Nikolai groaning nearby.

"Ow...my honour..."

"Vodka...I need vodka..."

Suddenly, a boot came into his field of vision and he looked up at a white-haired man, in a blood-stained lab-coat. He put the goggles he was wearing on his forehead and offered his hand to Dempsey.

"I am Ludvig Maxis. Wilkommen in Der Reise Zwei."

**Hallo! Edvard Richtofen here! I have just come to tell you zat...SCWEINHUND! DIE! *BLAM* Now, vere vas I? Ah, ja. Review zis story, bitte. It vould just be nice. Also, I vill program ze teleport to send zombies to your house. COMING, DEMPSCHEY! So, review! Got to go! A crawler just valked in! Auf Widersehen!**


	2. The Resistance

Chapter 2: The Resistance

Dempsey took Maxis' hand and he was pulled up onto his feet. He nodded in thanks and coughed nervously.

Maxis then walked over and hoisted up Nikolai, who nearly fell over again from the amount of vodka he had ingested.

"Wow, hell looks like shit." said Nikolai, looking around the dilapidated bunker. There were various guns lining the dusty shelves and several Perk-A-Cola machines lined up against each other.

The Quick Revive song played as Takeo took a bottle out and gulped it down. He looked at the others and said, "A taste that requires a...mature parret." He threw the bottle in a nearby bin and began examining the weapons on the shelf.

"You sure saved our asses back there, mister. So, wha-?" But Dempsey was interrupted by the scientist.

"Richtofen!" growled Maxis, as he noticed the scientist slowly rising from the floor. He grabbed the SPAS-12 Takeo was holding and pointed it at Richtofen.

"So. It would I appear I am in control now, Edward! What have you got to say for yourself? AFTER YOU NEARLY KILLED ME AND MY DAUGHTER! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY?"

Richtofen stared at Maxis and cocked his head sideways in a curious, childlike fashion.

"Vater?" he whispered in the little girl's voice.

"Samantha?"

Maxis' eyes widened and he dropped his SPAS-12. It fired off a spray of bullets that narrowly missed Nikolai's head.

"Careful! You nearly hit vodka!" Nikolai said quite calmly, as he downed a bottle of his favourite drink.

Maxis ran up to Samantha and hugged her tightly. She squealed with delight. This looked very odd to the others, except Nikolai who was accepting anything as true by this stage of drunkeness.

Maxis released Samantha and turned to the others, blushing slightly at their confused looks.

"Umm...ja. I know how strange zis must look. Let me...introduce you to ze others."

He gestured them to follow him, as he took a security card out of his pocket and held it in front of the large, steel door he was in front of.

"Dr. Ludvig Maxis recognised." said an automated voice, as the door slid open to reveal rows of bunk beds. The majority were empty but some had people on them.

There were four men on a bed each. Three were wearing suits. The fourth one was wearing green and smoking a large cigar. When the crew walked in, he took it out of his mouth and asked, "Any of you Cuban?"

"Nyet."

"Nah."

"No."

The man looked disappointed, replaced his cigar, and returned to examining his boots.

Further along, a woman with a ponytail and a man wearing bandages were playing cards. There were two others, one who looked mexican and one with a green hat.

"Got any threes?" said the women.

"Go fish." replied the man.

"You're lying, Rooker."

"Damn it..."

Three marines were sitting further along not doing anything in particular. Dempsey fixed them with a curious stare. Where had he seen them before? They didn't notice him and before he could talk more, he was interrupted yet again by Maxis.

"Here zey are everyvon! Ze vonder crew und meine daughter. We can put our plan into action. Zis vay, you three. Samantha, you're a bit young for this."

Samantha pouted in annoyance, which made Nikolai roar with unnessesarry laughter.

"IS FUNNY...BECAUSE...IS...RICHT...RICHTOFEN!" Samantha fixed him with an odd look and went and sat by Danny Trejo.

"Can I see your big knife?" Dempsey heard her say as they all left.

They walked down the dirty corridors, until they arrived at a large, steel door. Maxis showed his card again and they were allowed through.

Behind the door,there was a large window pressed up right against it. It looked in on an equally large cell. The moment the door opened, a huge, snarling, beast dived against the glass and roared ferosciously. It held what seemed to be a stagelight that crackled with electricity. He repeatedly swung it at the glass, roaring.

"The fuck is that?" yelled Dempsey, jumping back from the glass.

Nikolai was clinging onto Takeo and his eyes were full of scared tears.

"Remove yourself from me, Nikki." said Takeo and, without even looking, pushed Nikolai off of him.

"That is a Mr George Ramero. He followed ze group I extracted from Siberia through the teleport. I believe you vere zere vor a short time?"

"Yeah. Not by choice." muttered Dempsey, remembering Richtofen's "teleporter accident".

"Ja, I know how Richtofen operates. It took quite a lot of ammo to weaken George enough to lock him here. I thought he would be stuck like this forever. Until, I made a breakthrough recently."

Maxis walked over to a box that was on the table outside the room and opened it with a key that was in his pocket. He pulled a red , glowing meteor out of it. He held it in both hands, as everyone gathered around to look.

"Element 115." smiled Maxis, as he slapped Nikolai's curious hand away from it.

"Ow..." he moaned, shaking his hand.

"The fuel of our enemies." said Takeo, through narrowed eyes.

"Element 115 is used to control ze zombies, ja. But, I recently discovered somezing. If you put enough pressure on Element 115, it creates a new element, a counter-measure against the zombies."

Maxis reached into the chest again and pulled out a small vial of reddish liquid that swam about in the narrow tube.

"I call it Element 116. Although, I prefer The Maxis Miracle, whatever Fidel says."

"Call it whatever you want. Is free planet. Can I touch glowly rock now?"

"Nein!" said Maxis, slapping Nikolai's hand again. "I vill show you vat it can do."

Maxis opened the small vial of red liquid and poured it into a small hole that was in the glass. It immediately morphed into a red gas that moved slowly around the cell. George saw it and roared again, attempting to bat it away.

However, it soon reached him and the roaring stopped. Slowly, but surely, he began to shrink back down to a normal size and his clothes became too big for him and his stagelight too heavy.

He looked around the cell and asked, "Ah, hell. Did I get drunk at the premiere again?"

"I know the feeling." said Nikolai, to the disapproving gaze of Takeo.

Maxis bent down slightly and spoke through the hole, "Don't vorry, George. I'll send somevone to fill you in."

Maxis turned back to the others. Dempsey was the first to speak.

"Awesome! You think you can make more?"

"Ja, almost certainly. If ve can get this to the M.P.D on ze moon, I can transmit this through it to ze zombies. It vill free zem forever."

"Then we go as soon as soon as you're ready, Doc! Time to kick some traitor ass on the moon! OOH-RAH!"

"SHŌRI!"

"VODKA!"


	3. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests

"Der Reise Zwei? Really?" asked Dempsey, as he cradled an RPK. Maxis, who was nearby putting pressure on some Element 115 with an industrial crusher, looked up in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it just seems a little...plain."

"I vasn't really concerned with the name when I found zis place. I vas more preoccupied viz trying to stop ze impending zombie invasion."

Dempsey put the RPK down and walked nearer to Maxis. Maxis subtly shifted further away.

"Where are we, anyway? I thought Earth was destroyed."

"Take a look." Maxis pulled a lever on the console behind him and part of the wall opened up to reveal a window. Dempsey stared wide-eyed at the Earth ablaze in the middle of space.

"Der Reise Zwei is a space station, Dempsey. Ven Samantha as still in control of ze zombies, she sent me here from the moon so I vould be safe. Dempsey, are you crying?"

Dempsey wiped away his silent tears and replied, "Nah, it's just...lotta dust in here. See you later, Maxis." And with that, Dempsey walked out, taking the RPK with him.

Maxis smiled as Dempsey walked out. Maybe he wasn't as shallow as he had first thought. An alarm caught his attention and he turned around to the console. On it the words, "WARNING. UNAUTHORIZED TELEPORTER ACCESS." were flashing red.

"Scheise!" cursed Maxis, as he grabbed the vials of Element 116 and dashed out of the room.

When Maxis reached the teleporter, Samantha was inside it and looking around in wide-eyed fascination.

"NEIN, SAMANTHA! GET AVAY FROM ZE TELEPORT!"

Samantha acknowledged him but before she could obey, she was teleported away and replaced by a horde of zombies.

"SAMANTHA!" Maxis yelled again, sinking to the floor. He was soon pulled up by a man wearing a suit.

"I dream of a world unafraid of beauty and grace! But you beasts aren't helping!" yelled Kennedy, as he grabbed a nearby Famas and handed Maxis a Commando. They held back the zombies, until everyone else ran in. They all took various guns from the shelf and aided in the fight but the zombies kept coming.

"Somevone hit zat red button! On ze console!" Maxis shouted over the groans of the zombies. Nikolai was nerest and stared curiously at the console.

"Ummm...Which one is red again?" asked Nikolai, scratching his head. "Eeny meeny miny mo..."

Sarah Michelle Gellar rolled her eyes and muttered, "For god's sake...And you're supposed to be the dream team." She shoved Nikolai out of the way and slammed her fist on the big red button. The teleporter shut down immediately.

Nikolai stared, disgruntled, at Sarah and said, "You remind me of third wife. Total bitch." Sarah slapped him and stormed off, leaving Nikolai gobsmacked and speechless.

"Actually, you are more like fifth wife." he mumbled after a while.

"Where did they go?" asked one of the marines, looking around. He caught Dempsey's eye and looked down very quickly. Dempsey definetly recognised them but from where?

"I teleported zem outside." As if on cue, heavy banging began on the steel door as zombies slammed themselves against it. "We have five minutes maximum."

Suddenly, the banging stopped on the doors and there was silence. There was a short pause, before Richtofen's voice echoed through the loudspeakers.

"Baa baa, zombie, have you any vool? Yes, sir, yes, sir. Three bags full. Vone for ze doctor, vone for ze dame and vone for ze little girl who surely dies in pain."

"RICHTOFEN! YOU GIVE SAMANTHA BACK RIGHT NOW!" yelled Maxis, shaking his fist in the air.

"Come und find her! It's just like ze Easter egg hunt at schule, Maxis! Your first clue! Do you know vat my favourite movie is?"

Maxis thought for a while and then said"Ze Golden Gate Cinema! Vere me und Richtofen first showed off Element 115. It vas nicknamed, 'Kino Der Toten'because of our experiments."

"Oh, vell done! You vere alvays brilliant at zose puzzles, Maxis! Ze teleporter is set for ZE CINEMA OF ZE DEAD! Good luuuuuck!"

Richtofen's voice dissapeared and the banging started again.

"Let's go bye-bye now!" said Nikolai, as he ran into the teleporter. Everyone followed and Maxis pulled the lever. The teleporter beeped and a blue light flashed on the panel.

"Ach, nein! Ve are over capacity!" growled Maxis in frustration. He yanked the lever furiously, though he knew this would do no good.

Kennedy stepped forward. "I'll stay."

"No, Mr. President! You're too important!" said McNamra, touching Kennedy's shoulder. Kennedy shook him off.

"I'm sick of people telling me that all the damn time. I wasn't too important back in the war and I'm not too important now. I'm staying."

Kennedy walked out of the teleporter and stood defiantly with his back to the rest. McNamra walked forward next.

"I'll stay with you, Mr President." Kennedy nodded at him, as McNamra stood by his side.

"And me." said Sarah, pushing through everyone to get to the front. She stood to the right of Kennedy.

"Room for one more?" said one of the marines, steeping forward. He looked sadly at his two comrades and then Dempsey. He stood to the left of Sarah.

Maxis sighed and pulled the lever.

"10 seconds to teleport. 9 seconds. 8 seconds."

Kennedy turned back to everyone, tears in his eyes.

"Do not pray for easy lives, my friends..."

"6 seconds. 5 seconds."

"Pray to be..."

"4 seconds, 3 seconds."

"...stronger men."

The door flew off its hinges and Kennedy turned back to face it, as everything went blue and the rest of the crowd flew through the vortex.


	4. Theatre of the Damned

Chapter 4: Theatre of the Damned

Dempsey groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was black except for a tiny corner of light in the top right corner of the crushing darkness. He was aware of sounds outside and the next thing he knew, the bit of light grew bigger, as Takeo moved the rubble that he was underneath.

"Now is not the time for sleep, American." said Takeo, as he helped Dempsey up. He looked around and saw that this place had changed a lot since they had last been here. They were in the lobby but parts of the roof had fallen in and it looked even more wrecked than before. He looked outside and saw the sky was blood-red. That's when he remembered something.

"The Earth was destroyed though. By nukes. How are we not dead from all that radiation?" he asked to nobody in particular, as he pulled Nixon onto his feet.

Richtofen's voice rang out across the cinema. He cackled madly, before saying, "Vell spotted, Dempschey! I have extended a shield around ze Kino to protect from all the radiation! Now, onto finding your leetle girl! I asked you vat vas Samanza's favourite movie? Ze film reel is somevere here! Have fuuun!"

"What is little girl's favourite movie? Something Russian?" asked Nikolai, as Michael Rooker pulled him up.

"Nein. It's ze Jazz Singer. She alvays liked foreign movies." Maxis was lost in thought for a while, before snapping back to reality and concluding, "Ve need to find zis movie."

"We should split up. Our search will be faster." said Castro, as he took an Olympia from the wall.

"What? On our own?" Nikon gasped, staring wide-eyed at Maxis.

"And I'm not going with him." sighed Castro, indicating Nixon.

Dempsey rolled his eyes and announced, "We'll go two and two. I'll put you in pairs and you'll like 'em."

Once Dempsey was done, the groups were:

Nikolai and Castro

Michael Rooker and Takeo

John Englund and Nixon

Danny Trejo and Maxis

"...and you two can go together." Dempsey said, pointing at the two marines. "I'll be fine on my own. Everybody ready? Good. Grab a gun from the wall and move out."

Dempsey took the Olympia and turned to go to the alley. As he began to walk, he heard the two marines talking in hushed whispers.

"Should we tell him?"

"No, you heard what Maxis said..."

"Yeah, but..."

One marine nudged the other and indicated Dempsey. They stopped talking immediately and Dempsey walked on, looking back over his shoulder at the two marines. Something was definitely off...

As he turned the corner, he could hear Rooker attempting to engage Takeo in conversation, without success. Then, he was out of earshot and into the alleyway. He shook his head at the Double Tap machine and walked on. Double Tap would be no use on an Olympia.

He turned the corner of the fence and saw a famillar box.

"Sweet!" he grinned, setting down his Olympia and kicking the box. The lid opened and the game of chance began. The box eventually settled on a Galil.

"Time to make some noise!" he smiled, taking the Galil from the box. He sighed and realised he might as well, so he kicked the box again. It was a teddy bear and Richtofen laughed as the box disappeared.

"Fuck you, Richtofen." muttered Dempsey as he walked on, now holding his Galil. It wasn't long before he stumbled across a zombie. It was slow and he took it down with a burst from his Galil.

"Stay dead, cheesehead!" He kicked it as he stepped over it and continued to the stage. He had still not found the reel he was looking for. He knew Richtofen was prone to lying and was starting to wonder if it was actually here.

He arrived at the stage and saw Nikolai and Castro just below.

"Found anything yet?" asked Dempsey, jumping off the stage and approaching them.

"One or two zombies." replied Castro. "But nothing else. I can't imagine he can see much anyway."

"Oh, yes? Well, you are...very smelly." slurred Nikolai, prodding a finger into Castro's chest.

Dempsey and Castro exchanged a look and Dempsey shrugged. He was beginning to wonder how Nikolai stayed drunk all the time, when a yell came from the dressing room.

"Hurry!" said Castro, grabbing his M14. Nikolai staggered after, yelling, "Wait for me!"

They all ran into the dressing room and found Maxis attempting to take down about eleven zombies with the butt of his rifle. Dempsey and Castro soon made short work of the zombies, while Nikolai vomited in the corner, and turned to face Maxis.

"Where's that Mexican guy?" asked Dempsey, looking around for him.

"Ve got separated by wreckage. Ve need to find him."

Castro called from the next room. "I found him. Kind of."

They all followed Castro in and found Danny's severed arm. It was clutching a film reel with the label, "The Jazz Singer' on it.

"Ach, Danny. Go in peace." Maxis sighed, as he plucked the film reel from his hand.

"Odd. There weren't that many." Castro said, holstering his Olympia.

"He didn't die of zombies." Dempsey almost whispered.

"Have you lost mind, American? What else could have killed him? Vodka?" asked Nikolai, swaying slightly. Maxis propped him up against the wall, as Dempsey continued.

"We have to make a sacrifice to get one clue every time. I know what Richtofen's like. He's a lot more psychopathic than Samantha."

Richtofen's manic laughter echoed around the room and his equally manic voice followed with, "You really are cleverer than you look, Dempschey! But now you've worked out the game, I can't let you cheat."

All the doors slammed shut and zombies came pouring down the stairs. The four pulled out their weapons, as the zombies edged closer.

"Zank you for playing, everyvone! Goodbye!"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! No, I mean the story, not the level out of MW2. Review to find out what happens next! **


	5. Game On

Chapter 5: Game On

The zombies suddenly froze in their tracks, as Richtofen's scream echoed around the cinema. But these were not his usual screams of joy. Instead, they seemed to be screams of pain.

All of them were equally perplexed, except Nikolai.

"Hooray! Vodka break!" he screamed in delight, taking a swig from a hip flask.

Dempsey rolled his eyes at Nikolai and then looked over at Maxis, "What the hell's happening, Doc?"

Maxis stepped forward and shouted into thin air. "It's our programming. Isn't it, Richtofen?"

Richtofen's demonic voice echoed back, "NEIN! I VILL DESTROY YOU! I VILL NOT PLAY ZIS GAME! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Maxis turned to Dempsey and explained, "If ze zombies ever vent rogue, ve installed a fail-safe that the person controlling them vould have to play a game. So any survivors have a chance of survival. It vas ze only reason Samanza didn't just kill all of you right avay."

"Right, well...uh, thanks for installing it."

"You are quite welcome, Dempsey."

Richtofen's spoke again but he seemed to be quieter. He was definitely forcing his words out.

"Very well. I vill...let you go. Into ze teleporter, bitte. You have vone hour here before you must leave."

And with that, the zombies all disappeared in a flash of blue light. The others stood around looking confused, as Nikolai was violently ill in the corner again.

"Well," said Dempsey, after a long pause. "We had better..."

"MAKE WAY FOR NIXON!" came the cry, as a green van drove through the wall, overturning the table. John Englund fired off a Thundergun from the passenger window.

Nixon jumped out and ran over, "QUICK! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF! RUN! GET TO-!"

"Uh, Richard?" said Maxis, stepping towards him.

"NO TIME! RUN! JOHN WILL COVER US! THEY'RE EVERY-!" Nixon stopped and looked behind him. He realised there was nobody there and his face flushed an embarassed red.

"What's all the commotion?" asked one of the marines, running down the stairs with his partner.

"Ask Mr. Braindead here. Idiot..." muttered Castro, as he shoved past Nixon. John Englund looked slightly disappointed as well. The marines exchanged a confused look and joined the group

"Come on. We'd better find Takeo and Rooker before we go." They all set off for the teleporter and found Michael Rooker and Takeo sitting far away from each other on the stage.

"Finally! What kept you?" smiled Michael, eager to get away from Takeo. "Where's Danny?"

John shook his head sadly and Michael sighed, fiddling with his Olympia.

Takeo leant over and whispered to Dempsey, "I prefer even Nikolai to that dishonourable oaf." Dempsey responded with a grin and he walked on, leaving Takeo to glare at Michael.

As they walked into the teleporter, Nikolai called to the room, "Hey, Richtofen! Where is next clue?"

When there was no response, he muttered, "Dick." and joined the others. Maxis pulled the lever and he, Nikolai, John, Nixon and one of the marines disappeared in a flash of blue.

"The fuck just happened?" yelled Dempsey and Michael at the same time. Takeo rolled his eyes as he realised how simillar they really were.

Castro pulled the lever, grunting furiously as he did so.

"It's completely broken!" he said, kicking the teleporter.

"I'll check it." said Dempsey, walking outside the teleporter. He really wished Maxis was still here because he didn't have a clue how to fix it. He set down his gun and climbed to the top of the teleporter. The usual blue lightning that occupied the glass was not there.

Slowly, he reached out his hand and touched it. As he touched it, it sprang to life and Dempsey was thrown back, his body crackiling with energy.

"AMERICAN!" yelled Takeo, as the blue light brightened and they faded away. Dempsey sat up immediately and reached out his hand to the teleporter. For some unknown reason, the other four began to reappear slowly.

He reached into the blue and grabbed somebody's hand. He was pulled instantly in the blue light that he had seemed to control for a minute and was teleported away.

**Sorry! I know this is a shorter chapter than usual but SO...MUCH...WORK! Yeesh! *headdesk* But a longer chapter next week, I promise! See if you can guess what maps the crew have been teleported to in the reviews! Until the next time! :D**


	6. To The Stars

Chapter 6: To The Stars

***grumble* Why I am writing this...*grumble*, I could be playing Arkham City right now...*grumble* You guys are VERY lucky. I wouldn't have written this right now if I Am The Real Number Nine hadn't suggested it. That reminds me...**

**I FORGOT TO GET THE MILK!**

**Oh, yeah and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I AM THE REAL NUMBER NINE! (No, I'M not the Real Number Nine. His name is I Am The Real Number Nine. NO I'M NOT-! Ah, forget it.)**

**Right, enough of that sillyness. Onwards, trusty readers!**

The lightning faded and Dempsey found himself standing in a teleporter. Two bewildered men in lab coats were standing just outside of it. They had been working at a desk and had turned sharply when Dempsey had entered. Dempsey had to squint a little but he was sure the darker-haired one was Richtofen. And was the other Maxis? They certainly looked much younger.

"How did you get in here? Nobody is supposed to have access to ze mainframe! Security!" called the one who looked a lot like Maxis.

But before the security could respond, the teleporter buzzed and whirred and Dempsey was flying through that mysterious blue tunnel.

Maxis sat up, rubbing his pounding head. He looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of office or a meeting room. A cigar was lightly smoking in the ashtray.

"Oh, no! We're back here!" panicked Nixon, pacing up and down. "No, no! We have to get out!"

"Quit bitching, stupid politician and drink or something." He walked over to the Quick Revive and took a sip of one of the bottles.

"Eurgh. You're right, Dempsey. It is a bit fishy. Dempsey?" asked Nikolai, looking around for the American.

"Where is the comman-? Uh...I mean...that other guy?" asked one of the marines, nervously coughing.

"Ze teleporter must have sent us to different places." sighed Maxis, helping himself up when nobody else offered.

"Well, until Edvard decides to give us our clue, ve had better wait here. Take a weapon. They'll be here soon."

Dempsey landed in some kind of courtyard. He got up and looked around this courtyard. He could see a rocket in the distance. Takeo ran over to Dempsey, panting. His face was bruised and covered in blood.

"Where were you, American? We have been here for six hour! Take this. It begins soon." he said before Dempsey could speak, shoving an MP5K into his hands.

"Yeesh. You did go off ze grid a little, Dempshey. Ah vell, no matter. Now, listen up!"

"I've got a lovely bottle of vodka..." Nikolai mimed downing a large drink, before sighing and returning to brooding in the corner.

"How long-?" But the marine was interrupted by Richtofen.

"Yes, you did go off ze grid a little, Dempschey. Ah vell, no matter. Listen up! In ze Pentagon, zere is a vital component ze cosmodrome rocket needs to launch. Ze people I transported zere must find it und bring it to ze cosmodrome! Good luck!"

Maxis sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Ve had better go find zis. Nixon, you've been here. You can lead."

Nixon looked throroughly surprised. "Me? Lead the way?"

"Ja. Zat is vat I said." replied Maxis, quite confused.

Nixon beamed with pride and marched out of the meeting room towards the lift. The rest followed in his wake, Nikolai looking especially annoyed by having to follow Nixon.

"Wonder what Russia is like right now? Cold and full of zombies probably. Damn..." he muttered to himself, as they got in the lift and descended to the War Room.

"...und bring to to ze cosmodrome! Good luck!"

"Fuck. What are we meant to do then?" asked Michael Rooker, looking around.

"Let's patrol the area. Rooker and I will go this way. And the rest of you can go that way. Let's move."

Takeo looked slightly irritated as he was forced to wander off with Castro and the marine. Dempsey and Rooker walked through the courtyard, Rooker whistiling slightly.

There was a scuttiling of paws behind Dempsey and he whipped around, pointing his gun where the sound had originated from. It came from behind him and he turned around again. Rooker was off in the distance, poking a dead monkey corpse with his foot.

"Yo, Rooker!" yelled Dempsey. "You hear any-?"

Something grabbed Dempsey foot and began to drag him away at an arlamingly rapid pace.

"ROOKER!" screamed Dempsey, as he shot blindly behind him at whatever was dragging him. Whatever it was knocked the MP5K out of his hand and he saw it fly across the courtyard before he disappeared into darkness.

The four stepped out of the lift and Maxis leaned over the railings, looking down at the War Room.

"There's a lift down here. We should turn the power on."

"And have go with box!" grinned Nikolai, as he followed Nixon down the stairs.

A cold wind tickled Maxis' back. He turned but nothing was there. He decided he didn't have time to dawdle on it now and continued onwards as the voice groaned, "Forgive your enemies...But never...ever...forget their names..."


	7. How Can He Dream?

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I was going to write more but then Modern Warfare 3 came in the post and I had to finish the campaign and there was Spec Ops and Multiplayer! Yeesh!**

**Anyway, that is all out of the way now. So, without further ado, (seems like a distant memory now), ZOMBIES!**

Chapter 7: How Can I Dream?

Dempsey felt the thing dragging him let go and he turned around instantly, shuffling backwards. He appeared to be in some kind of underground area. There was some kind of scribbling on the walls. Faint drawings and the ghost of a few sentences drawn in chalk. A red barrel was cut in half and sat in the middle, a small fire originating from the paper inside it.

Dempsey nearly had a heart attack when he realised there was someone with him. A man in a tattered old lab coat with wild eyes stared at him. He had thinning grey hair and a wild, tangled beard. Both obviously hadn't been washed for a while.

"Uh...hi." Dempsey gave an awkward smile but the man kept staring in silence. Dempsey slowly got to feet, making doubly sure to not do anything to aggravate this man. He looked down at the fire and saw a half-burnt newspaper.

The headline read, "DR. GERSCH APPOINTED LEADER OF ACENSION GROUP."

Dempsey looked up at the tired, destroyed man in front of him.

"Gersch?" he asked, hoping for something more than staring.

Gersch smiled and nodded slowly as he reached behind him, pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

-Z-

Richtofen's eyes jerked open, as a sweat ran down his face. He slept inside the pyramid so all he could see was blackness. He was effectively dead now, so, he wondered, how could he sweat? Samantha's body was cramped and he was irritated that he didn't know how to get rid of his irritating hairstyle.

He thought back to his dream. Now, how on earth was he dreaming? He vaugley remembered his father, shouting at him for doodiling plans for inventions. His mother attempting to calm him. The fights, the name-calling and his ten-year-old tears. Of course he remembered his father becoming the first undead. It was not long after his mother left. Edward hadn't even flinched as he struck his father on the back of the head with the hammer. His calculations were correct of course and his father rose up from the ground and promptly resumed his dead state only four hours later. Edward was struck with an instant guilt and was taken to an orphanage in Berlin. He never really socialized with the other children and left to join a university of science. When he first met Ludvig Maxis, joined the Nazi science team and the rest, as they say, was history.

He found himself crying again. First, he was sweating and now crying? He didn't know where all this water was coming from.

"Entschuldigung, mein Vater." he found himself saying as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

-Z-

"I think we should wait here a while," said the marine. "Doesn't seem like..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" yelled Nikolai, pointing at something across the war room.

-Z-

The tape recorder whirred and clicked for a bit and then began to make noise.

"My name is Doctor Henry Gersch, the leader of the Acension project. I was freed three months ago from the Kassimir mechanism by four men. One, to my horror, was Edward Richtofen. The man who began the zombie invasion. The Acension Project was created to combat the zombies. It was a rare collaboration between the United States and the Soviet Union. The rocket contains high concentrations of Element 115. We believe that if the host is exposed to too much of this, they will overload the zombie horde."

Gersch brought out a glowing piece of red rock and put it in Dempsey's hand as the recording went on.

"But we lost contact with the Pentagon the day before launch was scheduled. They were supposed to bring us the stabilizer. This made sure the rocket wouldn't simply collapse once it was in space with all the Element 115 on board. Another scientist, Yuri, had been assigned to loading the Element 115 onto the rocket. I had slowly begun to notice his descent into madness. I confronted him when I found him making a, "Gersch Device". He tricked me into activating it and trapped me in the Kassimir mechanism. If you are listening to this, then I have already gone insane, for I have been forced to survive on nothing but zombie flesh. You must launch the rocket. Bog vam v pomoshch'."*

Dempsey's head shot up to look at Gersch as a bullet flew through his skull. He looked to the left and saw a man walking towards him.

"ROOKER, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, as the man got closer. But then Dempsey remembered Rooker had two arms.

Danny Trejo turned his pistol on Dempsey and it all went black.

-Z-

"You left us to die in there, Maxis. Why didn't you save us?" came the groaning voice, as a manic Kennedy came around the corner. He looked relatively normal for a zombie, except his eye sockets were black and empty and he was extremely pale. Then, slowly, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert McNamra and a marine shambled after Kennedy, all with no eyes, pale skin and a manic grin.

Nixon let out a high-pitched scream and ran for the lift. The others followed, him firing their weapons blindly behind them. The four zombies were larger than normal, so anything in their way was instantly destroyed.

Nixon was at the lift, desperately slamming his fist on the up button.

"Come on, Come on!" Nixon was hitting the lift doors with the butt of his MP5K now.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" repeated Nikolai, as he threw grenade after grenade at these invincible monoliths.

The marine was just roaring as he attempted to mow them down with all of his remaining ammo.

"It was an honour serving with you, gentlemen. Ich werde dich in der Hölle zu sehen.**" Maxis said as Kennedy laughed and reached for his neck.

**Phew! Over a thousand words! How's THAT for a comeback, huh? Anyway, read and rejoice. I better do homework now. ADIOS AMIGOS!**

***God Help You**

****I will see you in hell**


	8. The Element of Surprise

Chapter 8: The Element of Surprise

**Dan The Paper Guy said I would get zombies, so I posted this as I prefer living. Only a short one, I'm afraid. I'll probably be starting an Assassin's Creed fic soon, so keep an eye out for that. Onwards, fellow zombie killers!**

"Entschuldigung, mein Vater." Richtofen's voice boomed throughout the facility and everyone looked up in confusion. The four towering monsters stood perfectly still and tears began to run down their cheeks. Maxis looked curiously at them and a lightbulb clicked on in his head.

"Of course..." he muttered to himself, as the lift arrived with a ding and he was aroused from his deep thought.

"Doctor Maxis, come on!" called the marine, as Nikolai and Nixon and John Englund entered the lift. Maxis followed and the doors shut. There was a strange feeling in everyone's stomach as the lift descended.

There was an awkward silence, only broken by Nikolai's, "That was fucking weird." and Nixon's, "Damn commie."

-Z-

Dempsey''s stomach hurt, he noticed, as the blackness of the inside of his eyelids was transformed into Danny Trejo staring down at him. He had only one arm and his face was pale, his red eyes sinking into his face. With his remaining arm, he held a revolvr with one bullet missing. Dempsey looked down at himself and realized why his stomach was hurting so bad. The missing bullet was lodged in his stomach and he was bleeding out all over the floor. He could barely hear Danny speak.

"My apologies, Dempsey, but Master Richtofen would really prefer you dead."

Dempsey's hands curled into fists and he realized that he still had the Element 115 in his right. It started to vibrate lightly, as he gripped it. Dempsey vaugley acknowledged it for a moment and then turned his attention back to Danny.

"...has requested that there are no long-drawn out speeches, just death. Goodbye Tank Dempsey."

The gun cocked and Dempsey waited for the flash of light, the firing sound and the crushing darkness.

But there was nothing of the sort. The Element 115 vibrated violently in Dempsey's hand and a blinding red beam shot out of it, catching Danny in the chest and disentegrating him instantly. He didn't even have time to scream. The gun landed with a thwack on the floor next to the ashes.

Dempsey stared as the Element 115 turned to dust in his hand as well. It then sunk into his hand and Dempsey felt it working it's way up his bloodstream. His wound sealed and he stood up, flexing his hands and neck.

"I'm sorry, Danny." he sighed, looking down at the ashes. He picked up the gun, grabbed Gersch's tape and sprinted back down the tunnel.


End file.
